carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divorce (1986)
Plot Overview Dex tells Amanda that what they did was a mistake. Amanda does not believe that. The two were meant for another. Krystle had been going through the personal finances and notices that Rita had "stolen" about $1 million. Blake is infuriated and wants to find those two. Krystle tells Blake she will call Sammy Jo in the morning for information. That is not good enough for Blake who summons Sammy Jo to the mansion at that late hour. Sammy Jo really does not know where Rita and Joel are. Blake claims he will find them with or without Sammy Jo's help. Meanwhile, Alexis cannot get a hold of Dex in his suite at La Mirage. No wonder, Amanda had disconnected the phone. Alexis finally has the idea of just going to La Mirage. She gets management to open the door for her and what does she find, Amanda and Dex in bed together. Alexis is rightfully steamed up and tells Amanda that she is no longer her daughter. After catching Dex and Amanda, Alexis returns to her penthouse to find Blake waiting for her. He confronts Alexis about the reporter she sent to harass Krystle. Alexis has no time for Blake's accusations and tells him that Amanda is sleeping with Dex. Blake refuses to believe Alexis, but Alexis tells Blake to ask Amanda himself. After Blake leaves, Alexis makes plans to fly to St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands the following morning. Before leaving for her flight, Alexis has a guest for breakfast - Krystle. She also comes over to confront Alexis about the reporter. Krystle tells Alexis that she was terrified of Joel and what he would do to Kristina. Alexis does not care. Krystle ends the confrontation by spilling Alexis breakfast in her lap and with Alexis vowing that she will get Blake to throw Krystle out of the mansion. Blake asks Amanda about Dex and Amanda admits that she and Dex did have sex. But, it is different - Amanda loves Dex. Blake goes on moralizing that she made a vow to Michael and that she should have respected that. Amanda never should have married Michael if she did not love him. Amanda realizes that now. That is not enough for Blake who goes over to Dex's suite to knock him the jaw. Dex felt he was owed the punch. Blake tells Dex to stay away from Amanda. Dex has no problem with that but Blake needs to keep Amanda away from Dex. In St. Thomas, Alexis gets hit on in the hotel bar by some guy and Alexis puts him in his place while she tips the bartender her wedding band. Back in Denver, Blake wants Adam to provide a full accounting of all of Denver Carrington's books to make sure that Rita and Joel did not embezzle any corporate funds. Adam is a little bothered by the request because he must have done something while he was Blake's power of attorney. Still, Adam has no choice but to provide the accounting. Adam is also not thrilled that Blake is going to put Steven on his Board of Directors. Blake believes Steven has earned that, but not Adam. A displeased Adam returns to his office to find Dr. Jonas Edwards waiting for him. Dr. Edwards tells Adam that a Claudia Blaisdel had been in Billings snooping into Adam's past but Dr. Edwards told her nothing. Adam tries to get in contact with Claudia but she has left. A friend of Steven's, Griff, and Chris Deegan have opened up a law firm and invite Steven to the opening. Steven, at first, turns the invite down but Krystle tells Steven that he needs to get out and stop mourning Luke. Steven does show up but Chris Deegan is not there (he went out to get more champagne). Steven spots Bart and Griff lets Steven know that Bart is gay. Steven tries to speak to Bart about it but Bart wants Steven to mind his own business. Adam pops into the party and sees Bart grabbing at Steven's arm. The scene was not amorous at all, but that does not stop Adam from having an investigator find out all he can about Bart. Garrett drops by Dominique's suite to find Jackie playing the piano. The two hit it off, but Jackie tells Garrett that she is 19 and knows little of her father. Garrett asks Dominique about that but Dominique's answers do not satisfy Garrett who believes that he is Jackie's father. Caress has returned to her snooping in Denver. Pretending to be a journalist, Caress hits up information from her nephew Steven. He does cut the interview short. Then, Caress helps herself to Alexis's apartment and starts eating caviar and drinking champagne. Dex arrives and at first confuses Caress for Alexis. Dex then learns that Caress is Alexis's sister, but there is no time for niceties, because he needs to explain himself to Alexis. Dex meets Alexis at the airport and pleads his case. Too late, Alexis just divorced. Dex cannot believe she could do something like that. Alexis does not need Dex as she is going to marry a king. Alexis arrives in Galen's room to see him on his feet speaking to someone on the phone about how he is swindling her. Alexis tells Galen to get out of her apartment by the next day and that she is keeping the tiara and crowned jewels. Back in her bedroom, Alexis has an outburst against the bastards who are screwing her over. Amanda comes in and once again, Alexis tells her that she wants nothing to do with her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Chuck Wagner ... Chad Danning * Corey Young ... Griff * David Boyle ... Night Manager * John Fragnoli ... Steward * Jim Ishida ... Lin Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Michael Praed (Michael) does not appear in this episode. He actually shot a scene which was deleted (see production details). * Several original scenes were edited out and replaced by new scenes filmed after the Christmas' hiatus. Production details * Shooting dates: from 05-Dec-1985 to 20-Dec-1985 (filmed with The Dismissal - additionnal scenes: from 13-Jan-1986 to 15-Jan-1986) * Deleted scenes: Alexis and Galen talk about Dex; Amanda and Michael argue; Caress talks to Amanda at La Mirage; Adam and Elena meet at La Mirage; Alexis dreams that she is crowned queen of Moldavia (while she is in her Colbyco jet). * Additional scenes: Caress watches the hotel's manager letting Alexis go into Dex's suite; Blake and Amanda discuss about her affair with Dex; Blake visits Dex and knocks him; Krystle and Alexis argue; Dex and Caress meet; Amanda and Alexis argue again (scenes added in post-production in order to replace the deleted scenes). * Alternative scenes: Blake arrives at the penthouse and blames Alexis for hiring a false nanny (the scene was reshot later with Alexis also telling Blake that Amanda slept with Dex); Alexis furiously sweeps the top of her vanity clean in her bedroom (the scene was reshot later with Amanda being present just after the "clean"). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter [to Galen]: I'll keep the tiara you gave me and the crowned jewels that you promised me. It's the least I can expect in return for what you've taken from me. I want you to pack your things and be out of here by morning, you pathetic, you loathsome, you despicable majesty.